wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bill
click on gif to open he/him • Bill Cipher • sand/triangle demon • dream haunter dorito Don't touch him or you will be prisioned in your mind! He's for Gravity Falls OC Inspired Contest. WARNING: CONTAIS MENTIONS ABOUT ALCOHOL, DRUGS AND MENTAL ILLNESS! Appearance Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Personality The first what can you notice is his annyoing, blasphemous, sociopathic, insane behavior, and using a lot of black humor about killing and chaos. He doesn't hide that he's a crazy guy; no, he nearly manifests it, and he's proud of it. He's very confident and aggresive - that's why most citizens of Time-mess was scared of him. He also finds most things as amusing, particularly if they cause distress, anger or harm to others. Bill also is a big sadist, making fun of hurt. For him pain is hilarious, for example when he possesed Dipper, he scratched himself and tried to drink soda by eye. Bill also doesn't believe in rules. He only follow his egocentric philosophy, which means doing whatever he wants without care for the consequences. He thinks of laws and physics as senseless and displays an irresistible urge to break those rules down by causing absolute chaos however he can. The lives he ruins hold no merit to him and he finds amusement in tormenting and turning people's worlds upside-down. He also sees reality as an "illusion," and values its destruction. He also is mentioned by many people that he is very manipulative and clever, and if he want, he would tell you that rock is fluffy like bunny. History Bill born to Lou and Zeebub in second dimension called Demonical Time-mess. He had older sister named Hill, who mainly avoided her crazy, confident brother, because she thonk that she's "too mature" to take care for him. Add also mother with anger issues and overworking daddy and that will result in Bill's mental problems. From youngest ages he fought with older and stronger than him demons, what made him popular kid in dimension. But not most popular, what made him mad. Most popular was Cody Kryptos, cousin of Bill - she was also such a bad a**. Yellow demon really hated her, and wanted to murder her sometimes. Enough was enough, when she with her "gang", attacked weak, fragile pale blue triangle named Will Cipher. When Bill saw it, at first wanted to pretend that he doesn't saw it. But with every second he was more and more mad... we know that Bill never was sentimental, but he wanted to defend him. So he did it. Surely, he didn't won, cause they was much stronger and bigger. He ordered to Will that he need to run away, and he challenged Cody. Challenging meant brutal fight, often ending with death one of the fighters. Cody was shocked that her younger cousin challenged her. But Bill played unfair. Even killing with knife was banned, he dragged kryptos-shaped demon to abandoned house, and using knife, murdered her. Week later, he met Will after walking out home. He asked Bill if he want to hang out for a while. He agreed. They had really great time, and aggresive yellow triangle felt something warm to Will, that made him blushing faintly every time that he heard of him. Love. Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Quotes Trivia - His full name is Billus Cipher Satanical The First And Only Dreamhaunter, but he shortens it to Bill Cipher, cause it's simplier and more trustful than his full name. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery BillDreamhaunter.png Dragon Model.png Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:Content (WildLoner) Category:Mature Content Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+